


One Last Time, Pull Me Closer (After Midnight)

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Headcanon, Heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An confession on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time, Pull Me Closer (After Midnight)

Sam rested his head on Gabriel's lap, the angel's fingers threading through his hair. The hunter’s eyes fell closed as they watched the festivities in Times Square on the screen. Gabe smiled, brushing his thumb across Sam's cheekbone affectionately.

"You gonna fall asleep on me before midnight, kiddo?"

Sam grumbled, though he leaned into the touch; he sighed, cracking one eye open.

"You can, y'know- I don't mind," Gabriel said.

Sam rested a hand on Gabe's knee and blinked his eyes open again, returning his attention to the bright lights and noises of New York City on New Year's Eve. His gaze settled on the glittering ball far above the heads of the onlookers. Beautiful, but alone.

"Do you miss it?"

"Huh-?" Gabriel asked, fingers pausing in their path.

"Do you miss being in Heaven? Being above all of the squalor of Earth?" Sam asked quietly, eyes still fixed on the ball poised to drop.

Gabe sighed, pulling Sam's shoulder so the human was forced to look up at him.

"Do you really think I do? It's too pristine up there. No chocolate to eat, no sex to have-" he paused, considering. "-no fragile humans to fall in love with."

Sam's lips parted in surprise. Gabriel only nodded. Sam yanked the angel down, nearly folding him in half, to kiss him on the lips. He pulled back, still holding Gabe by the front of his shirt.

"I- I love you too."

Gabriel's smile pressed against Sam's again. The cheers from the city echoed in the living room; the clock struck midnight and Sam pulled Gabriel to bed with a grin.


End file.
